Conventionally, a pair of swimming goggles has a span between two lens frames adjusted to suit the user's nose shape. There are only three steps in the nose bridge adjustment (as shown in FIG. 1). A conventional nose bridge has a structural checking mechanism design for adjustment . Adjustment in the natural direction will be much easier than in the reverse direction. Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates conventional swimming goggles 5, wherein the nose bridge is a plate body 51 with several ribs 510 resting on a seat 520 of the lens frame 52. Two opposite sides of said ribs 510 are designed on a guided surface. For the checking effect, the angle of the guided surface on one side is larger. The larger angle requires much effort in adjusting the span. It would even become impossible to make the adjustment if it is operated improperly. One point that deserves attention is that, when the ribs 510 on the plate body 51 are pulled for adjustment, the ribs become compressed and deformed by the seat 520. After extended use, the ribs 510 are flattened and no longer engage the seat 520, resulting in loosening of the swimming goggles, or even the risk of water seepage. In other cases, the user may not know how to make the 3-step adjustment, so they will not feel comfortable. In view of this, it has become important for designers to present a type of swimming goggles to suit various nose ridge configurations.